Jewelry designers and manufacturers constantly strive to evolve new and more interesting jewelry designs and invest in a great deal of resources, both monetary and in the form of human resources, in attempts to innovate new designs, new styles, and new exciting looks in jewelry. Further, development in society and level of our daily life, demands for diamonds are increased rapidly. As a special kind of minerals, diamonds have brilliant external characteristics and deep internal connotations, and thereby are cherished by the public. Diamonds are usually applied to ornaments, such as necklace pendants, eardrops, rings, etc. The existing methods for mounting diamonds on ornaments mainly include claw or prong setting, pave setting, channel setting, bezel setting, invincible setting, and so on. In the abovementioned prior setting manners, the diamonds should be supported from the pavilions of the diamonds, or even need to be covered and only expose tables and crowns. Thus, it is not sufficient for light to enter into the diamonds for refraction, which may lower brilliance of the diamonds.
With rapid exhaustion of diamond resource, price of diamond of large size is becoming increasingly expensive. In field of jewelry, it is difficult for a normal consumer to buy jewelry inlaid with diamond having weight of more than I ct (carat). Though small-sized diamond has a low price, a general consumer likes diamond of large size.
In recent years, in order for a general consumer to get with low price jewelry having effect of large-sized diamond, technicians of diamond jewelry fabrication have developed kinds of diamond combining techniques for simulating effect of large sized diamond using some small sized diamond.
At first, to hold these small diamonds in place stably so as to prevent falling of them, metal retention means is mainly used to mount a central diamond surrounded by several small diamonds. This construction however, results in existence of gaps between the central diamond and small diamonds.
Secondly, neither of the above prior art techniques is able to design size of the small diamond contained in this combinative diamond and angle of the circular base support based on cutting angle of true diamond. It is impossible to form entire shining visual effects by mutual refraction and reflection of these small diamonds according to specific size ratio of the small diamonds to metal part and shape design. As such, there is certain difference between it and true large sized diamond in terms of shape and visual effect
Presently various remedies in the prior arts were available in the field diamond setting which shows composite diamond settings in the field of combinative arrangements that mainly includes melee diamonds and pave diamonds.
Chinese Patent No. CN200710076738 has disclosed modular insertion diamond jewelry. According to this disclosure, a noble metal base having a conic bottom surface is provided. A plurality of diamond bores is defined in a top surface of the base for locating diamonds. In addition, a clamping protrusion is disposed between the diamonds bores formed along the periphery.
All of the above prior art have various limitation such as not useful for diversified dimension, various color diamonds arrangement to give overall brilliance, maximum utilization of any sized diamonds etc.
In conclusion none of the prior art provides process for diamond cutting and assembling that provides excellent brilliance, shade and size utilization of raw diamonds and enrich look in economical cost.